1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electro luminescence device and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a sealing structure which blocks a penetration of moisture or oxygen from edges of a display panel in an organic electro luminescence device, and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic electro luminescence devices are display devices which form an image using light emitted from an organic light emitting layer formed between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode when holes supplied from the anode electrode and electrons supplied from the cathode electrode are combined in the organic light emitting layer. These organic electro luminescence devices are expected to be the next generation of flat panel display devices due to their superior display characteristics such as wide viewing angle, short response time and high contrast, in addition to their slim design and low manufacturing costs.
However, an organic material of the organic electro luminescence device may be degraded by moisture and oxygen, and as a result, a light emission efficiency of the light emitting device and a lifespan of the organic electro luminescence device may thereby be reduced. Therefore, a sealing structure for preventing a penetration of moisture and oxygen in a region in which the organic material is disposed is required.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional schematic diagram view of a sealing structure of a conventional organic electro luminescence device 10 of the prior art. A cap 14 that covers a light emission unit 12 is formed on a substrate 11, and a sealing material 16 is coated between the cap 14 and the substrate 11. A moisture absorbent 18 is filled in a space between the cap 14 and the substrate 11, and the moisture absorbent 18 absorbs moisture entering into the space.
FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional schematic diagram view of a sealing structure of another conventional organic electro luminescence device 30 of the prior art. Referring to FIG. 2, a light emission unit 32 is formed on a substrate 31, and organic films 41 and 42 and inorganic films 51 and 52 are respectively formed in multiple layers alternately stacked on each other. The inorganic films 51 and 52 block moisture penetration, and the organic films 41 and 42 support a structure of the inorganic films 51 and 52.
The organic electro luminescence device 30 of FIG. 2 does not use a moisture absorbent. However, in the organic electro luminescence device 30, external moisture may penetrate through edges of the organic films 41 and 42 formed parallel to the substrate 31, in particular, through edges of the organic film 41 which contacts the light emission unit 32, and thus the light emission unit 32 may thereby be degraded. Therefore, in order to reduce a degradation of the light emission unit 32, a distance d1 from the light emission unit 32 to the edge of the substrate 31 may be increased. However, the increase in the distance d1 from the light emission unit 32 to the edge of the substrate 31 may increase a size of the organic electro luminescence device 30, and, when a plurality of light emission units are diced, a productivity of the organic electro luminescence device is thereby reduced.